Rarity
Rarity (Rarity Hughes) is a unicorn pony with a silvery-white body, blue eyes and a violet mane and tail. Whom is the spouse of James and later the mother of Red Gleam and Ruby Blaze. She is a fashion designer/seamstress at her own dressmaking shop, the Carousel Boutique. She is also Coco Pommel's Padawan Teacher. Bio She is very stylish and beautiful, takes great interest in fashion and clothing design, and often tries to make herself the center of attention. She is Sweetie Belle's older sister and dreams of becoming a designer for Princess Celestia. She also once hoped to marry Celestia's nephew Prince Blueblood, until she actually met him, where he turned out to be snobbish, rude, and self-centered. Rarity's magic has been demonstrated to involve both telekinesis and finding nearby jewels buried underground. She represents the element of generosity. Personality She considers herself a lady and often acts sophisticated. She can also be very dramatic, often when a disaster occurs to her. Physical Appearance Rarity is a majestic Unicorn mare with a silvery-white coat. With her mane and tail colored violet styled in fancy curls. She also has a blue eye shadow on her eyelids, big curly eyelashes, and has diamond-blue colored eyes. And her cutie mark is 3 blue diamonds Then in " ", Rarity becomes Power Pony Radiance, but then she would regain this alter-ego in "Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Captain America: Civil War", but with a newer upgraded Supersuit and use this ego in the rest of the MCU Powers and Abilities *'Unicorn Physiology': Rarity is a unicorn who resides in Ponyville. *'Magic': Rarity can use magic, and while it may not be up to the standards of Twilight Sparkle, she uses it in connection with making things "fabulous", like gem-finding, dressmaking, and topiary art. *'Telekinesis': She uses sewing and cutting tools through telekinesis with the precision needed to make her dresses, manipulating multiple items at once. *'Dowsing': Rarity can also use her magic to expose underground gems. *'Light Generation': Like Twilight Sparkle, Rarity can use horn to create light. *'Expert Martial Artist': Despite Rarity's delicate nature and formal personality, she has shown an occasional propensity for the martial arts. *'Attract': Rarity has a talent for charming male ponies to help her and her friends. *'Generosity Embodiment': Rarity possess the element of generosity. *'Lightsaber Combat: '''Rarity is quite skilled in Lightsaber combat, specializing in '''Form II: Makashi' and in most occasions uses Form III: Soresu. *'Force Skills:' *'Markmanship:' As Radiance: Main Weaponry *FN SCAR-L Assault Rifle *Beretta M9A3 pistol *Charter Arms Bulldog Revolver *Charter Arms Undercover Revolver *Diamond Blue Lightsaber (lost in "Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Star Trek: Beyond") *ELG-3A Blaster Pistol *Diamond Blue Curved-Hilt Lightsaber Trivia *Rarity will meet * Gallery Radiance by liamwhite1 d6z93uw-pre.png|Rarity's Superhero Alter-Ego: Radiance Category:HEROINES Category:Characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Females Category:Unicorns Category:Sisters Category:Sophisticated Characters Category:Rich Characters Category:Drama Queens Category:Dramatic Characters Category:Fashion Designers Category:Generous Characters Category:Selfless Characters Category:The Jedi Category:Jedi Knights Category:Jedi Masters Category:Jedi Guardians Category:Padawan Teachers Category:Force Sensitive Characters Category:Lightsabermen Category:Form II Users Category:Form III Users Category:Gunners Category:Riflemen Category:Detectives Category:Mothers Category:Wives Category:Aunts Category:Mane 6 Category:Equines Category:Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures allies Category:Little Bear's Adventures allies Category:Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-ventures allies Category:Wilson, Brewster, and Koko's Great Adventures allies Category:The Steam and Pony Rebel Alliance Category:The Auto Train and Pony Team Category:Martial Artists Category:Jedi Generals Category:Diamond Gleamers